Pool Party Pandemonium
by Red Witch
Summary: While the XMen and Misfits celebrate Tabitha's birthday by the pool, the XAdults try to hold onto their sanity.


**You know what time it is? It's time for me to tell you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters! Just another random party fic by yours truly. Takes place not long after Trinity's Birthday Bash. This gives you an idea of the level of wit and sophistication you will find in this fic. That's right absolutely none. **

**Pool Party Pandemonium**

"INCOMING!" Scott shouted as the tidal wave engulfed the X-Men. And no it wasn't a Danger Room session or a mission. It was at Tabitha's birthday party. They were having it by the X-Men's pool, which had turned into one of the biggest mistakes Xavier had ever made. By now there was water covering nearly half the back yard and the tennis courts. 

"I told you that the X-Men were all wet!" Althea laughed. "HEY!" She shouted when Bobby froze the pool water.

"ICEMAN WAIT UNTILTHE REST OF US ARE OUT OF THE WATER BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" Hank shouted, his teeth chattering. 

"I've got it!" Amara used her powers to melt the ice. Tabitha helped also by using her time bombs.

"YEOW!" Hank shouted. "Kids watch where you're aiming those things!" 

"Oh yeah great idea for them to have the party here," Logan groaned. He and the other X-Adults were safe up on the balcony overlooking the madness. 

"Yes I must admit that inviting a hydrokinetic to a pool party isn't exactly the smartest thing we have ever done," Xavier sighed.

"Especially since all the Misfit adults and the Joes conveniently had to go on a top secret mission at the very same time the party started," Ororo sighed.

"How much you wanna bet that this mission involves alcohol?" Logan grumbled. 

"STOP DROOLING OVER KITTY IN HER BATHING SUIT!" Peter shouted.

"OH SO YOU CAN DROOL ALL OVER HER?" Lance shouted. Several shouts and a small earthquake followed this. 

"It's highly likely," Xavier sighed. 

"KURT! XI! IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP BONKING REMY WITH THOSE BEACH BALLS…" Remy shouted. 

"FRED DID YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD?" Wanda shouted.

"HEY I DIDN'T EAT KITTY'S STUFF!" Fred shouted back.

"Nobody can eat Kitty's stuff!" Pietro laughed. 

"That's it! Somebody help me kill him!" Kitty shouted. "PETER! LANCE! STOP WRECKING EVERYTHING AND HELP ME HERE!"

"TABITHA GIVE ME BACK MY BATHING SHORTS!" Sam screamed. 

"MULTIPLE IS THAT MY TOP?" Amara shouted. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…" 

"Ewwwwww! Like Toad is getting slime all over the pool!" Kitty shouted.

"I am not!" Todd shouted back. 

"This is payback for Trinity's party, I know it is," Xavier groaned.

"No? Ya think?" Logan asked sarcastically. 

"ALL RIGHT YOU TWO! REMY WARNED YOU!" Remy shouted. This was followed shortly by the sound of something being charged up and exploding. 

"GAMBIT WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Jean shouted.

"Sorry Red!" Remy gulped. "Gambit's aim was a little off."

"Actually I'd say your aim was right on," Pietro cackled. "I love the view!" 

"STOP LOOKING AT JEAN YOU PERVERT!" Scott shouted. "Jean uh…you okay?"

"SCOTT MY EYES ARE UP HERE! THAT IS IT!" Jean shouted. The sounds of things being thrown and broken resounded. 

"Oh my…" Ororo looked down there. She saw Hank stagger up to them, soaked to the skin and his fur was slightly scorched. 

"Don't make me go back down there…" Hank groaned as he slumped into an empty seat. "Please…" 

"No I think you've done enough today," Xavier sighed. "Logan…?" 

"Not without the National Guard," Logan told him. 

"YEOWWWWWWW! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAN!" Scott screamed. 

"Don't look at me," Ororo told him. "Let them fight it out. Sooner or later they're bound to get tired." 

"WHAHOOOOOOO! TWISTER TIME!" Pietro cackled.

"Okay maybe later…" Ororo sighed. 

"We really should stock up on knock out gas or something," Logan grumbled.

"That's not a bad idea," Xavier sighed. 

Hank sat up. "I've just had a frightening thought. How many students do we have at the Institute?"

"JAMIE YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Amara shouted. 

"Depends on how many copies Multiple makes of himself," Logan grinned.

"I'm serious," Hank told him. He started to count. "There's Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Remy, Peter…."

An explosion rocked the backyard. "Don't forget Tabitha," Ororo sighed.

"How can anybody forget Tabitha?" Logan asked. "And Jamie…"

"Yeah but let's only count him once to make this easier," Hank said. "Sam, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Forge, and Amara. That's fifteen all together." 

"We're outnumbered. So what else is new?" Logan asked.

"Think about it," Hank said. "That's fifteen birthdays! Fifteen we have to worry about! And how many Misfits are there?" 

"Counting the triplets and the babies, twelve," Ororo said.

"I don't like where you're going with this Hank," Xavier frowned.

"That's twenty seven kids!" Logan blinked. 

"Divide by twelve," Hank calculated "That averages at least two birthday parties a month!"

"WHAT?" The other adults shouted.

"OKAY GAMBIT PUT DOWN THE BEACH BALLS AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" Scott shouted. More things exploded. 

"You mean we gotta go through this insanity at least twice a month for god only knows how long?" Logan shouted.

"I'm not gonna make it," Hank groaned as he slumped in his seat. 

"Neither is the mansion," Logan said. 

"Charles we have got to get new instructors!" Ororo shouted. 

"What are you gonna do Storm? Put an ad in the paper?" Logan asked. 

"How about Angel?" Hank sat up. "He's not that much older than the kids but he's close enough!"

"I don't know," Xavier sighed. "I don't really want to pressure a mutant into joining the Institute if he or she isn't ready." 

"FORGE WHY DID YOU SET THE CABANA CHAIRS ON FIRE?" Jean shouted. 

"TABITHA GIVE ME BACK MY BAITHING SUIT! I MEAN IT!" Sam shouted. 

"LANCE! PETER QUIT IT!" Kitty shouted. 

"FIRE! FIRE!" Kurt shouted. The sound of more things exploding could be heard. 

"Way to go swamp rat!" Rogue shouted. 

"Hey you try throwing a charged beach ball straight sometime and see how easy it is!" Remy shouted. 

"WIPE OUT!" Althea laughed as another tidal wave engulfed the X-Men. 

"Oh great there go my roses!" Ororo groaned. 

"On the other hand, maybe it wouldn't hurt to call Warren," Xavier groaned. 


End file.
